


Profesor Jeffries

by Eli_ana10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 6x9 - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10
Summary: Un profesor de la universidad es asesinado por lo que Danny tendra que suplantarlo en cubierto como el profesor Jefrries.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	Profesor Jeffries

Danno se estaba haciendo pasar por un profesor para conseguir información sobre un caso en el cual fue asesinato un profesor de Universidad.

Profesor Jeffries yo tengo que hacer unas horas extras porque estoy mal en esta materia, puedo ir en un rato a su despacho - Le dice una alumna de Danny de forma coqueta.

Entiendo, esta bien - dice serio Danny, ya sabía las intenciones de esa chica.

Luego de un rato mientras "El profesor Jeffries" estaba en su despacho alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Hola, profesor Jeffries - Dice la chica mientras entra.

-Yo quería saber si hay algo que pueda hacer para subir mis calificaciones - dice mientras se sienta en el escritorio.

Si, podrías ponerte a estudiar más - respondió seriamente el hombre.

Ben, te puedo decir de esa forma - le pregunta al mayor.

No, soy el Profesor Jeffries para usted - dice más serie y enojado que antes.

Profesor ... Jeff- estaba por decir la chica que estaba encima del escritorio de Danno, pero Steve entro en la habitación.

Como va todo, Cariño - dice mientras se acerca a Danny matando con la mirada a la Chica.

Muy bien Amor, gracias - dice acercándose a Steve agradeciéndole con la mirada, lo había salvado de aquella chica.

La chica miro con asco a los hombres - No les creo, ninguno de los dos parece gay - dice sería.

Danno estaba por darse por vencido pero Steve tomó su mentón y comenzó un suave beso que Danno correspondió con gusto, ya que su acompañante no lo sepa estaba enamorado de el desde que trabajaron juntos por primera vez.

Ahora lo crees niña, si no es molestia me gustaría estar a solas con mi pareja ya que por lo que veo no tienes ningún interés en estudiar - dice Steve al separar sus labios de los de Danny, abriendo la puerta invitando a la chica a retirarse , la cual lanzó un bufido antes de retirarse molesta.

Muchas gracias, Steve - le dijo cuando vio a la chica retirarse de aquella sala.

Danny sobre eso, yo quiero decirte algo - decía McGarret para luego cerrar la puerta mientras se acerca otra vez a el quedando a unos centímetros de su cara.

Te amo, me enamoré de ti justo en el momento en que te vi, ese día de la muerte de mi padre con sólo verte muchos sentimientos surgieron en mi, Danno - Termino de decir para besar nueva mente a su compañero.

Yo también te amo, Steve desde que trabajamos juntos por primera vez simplemente me enamoré aunque seas un maldito animal suicida impulsivo, Te amo - Le respond while lo abrazaba.

**_ "Ese caso no era tan malo después de todo, ahora podía estar feliz junto a su Steve" _ **


End file.
